


Chillies

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Magic Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working as a Magic Police can make a guy hungry. What happens when Duncan eats some of Sjin's world (Not really) famous spicy chilies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chillies

**Author's Note:**

> Time stamped some time after their farm, I wrote this earlier on in the series.

"Sjin," I whine, walking with shoulders slumped outside.

"Yea?"

"Sjin," I whine again.

"Yea, Duncan?" He turns away from the farm to look at me.

"I'm huuuungry," I lean my head against my shoulder, sort of.

"Oh poor you," He says, mocking me.

"Sjin," I start swaying.

"Duncan," He turns and continues watering the crops.

I jerk forward and crash into Sjin, both of us falling to the ground

"Sjin," I whine. "I'm huuungry."

Sjin props himself up on his elbows next to me and reaches over me. "Duncan," He mock-whines. "Have some chilies."

I sit up and grab the chilies. "Sjiiiiiiin!" 

"What, Duncan?" He sounds exasperated.

I pull my goggles down on my face and put the chillies in my goggles. 

"I'm huuuungry, I need fooooooood!" I slowly lean back until I hit the dirt. 

"Duncan, there are chillies in your goggles for you to eat."

I groan and hear Sjin walk away. I lay there for a few minutes, unable to open my eyes. 

I finally sit up and take the chillies out of my goggles, replacing them high on my head. I stare at the small red peppers in my hand, quickly shoving them in my mouth.

I shudder as I swallow, my mouth starting to tingle. The temperature in my mouth slowly rises, and I get up and start running for the station.

"Sjin! My mouth huuuuurts!"

I climb up the ladder and find Sjin in the bedroom. I open my mouth to address him, but stop when I see him shirtless. 

"Oh- Duncan?" Sjin turns and sees me, quicky turning away and grabbing a shirt out of the chest and putting it on. I frown, and remember my mouth is on fire.

"Sjiiiiiiin," I step into the room. "My mouth huuuurts!" 

I stumble over to him. "You ate three chillies, Duncan. They are a bit hot." 

I trip and barely manage to throw my arms out and catch Sjin's shoulders. His arms go around my waist and pull me flush against him. 

"Sjin," I whisper, "My mouth hurts, can you fix it?" 

He smirks, and brings his lips to mine. We eventually pull away, breathless. 

"Sjin?" I whisper.

"Yea?"

"My mouth still hurts."


End file.
